A particle accelerator is utilized in various fields such as a mass analysis, an atom smashing and molecular breakdown, and a generation of a radiation light. However, since high vacuum is needed in movement of particles, and a magnetic field generator and a electric field generator to generate large magnetic field or large electric field is needed, a particle accelerator is very large in size and very high in cost.